


A New Beginning

by d3miGodd3ss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3miGodd3ss/pseuds/d3miGodd3ss
Summary: Harry and Draco have a chance to be friends, but will it lead to more than that?





	1. Chapter 1

It's been almost a year since Voldemort was defeated. The Wizarding World was steadily regaining its balance in the aftermath; families mourned for their lost loved ones and rejoiced for the ones that survived. Hogwarts School had been rebuilt and was welcoming its students back with open arms. Those who were in their final year during Voldemort's short reign were called back. Many answered that call. And Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was headed home.

 

"Come on 'Mione," Ron said as he hauled his luggage onto the platform.

 

 “Be patient Ronald," said the brunette. Hermione and Ron had been together since the war and were inseparable.

 

"It's not gonna be the same," Harry sighed. "We've lost so much."

 

"Yeah," Ron sighed heavily. "I reckon George is hurt the most out of my family. I mean, Fred was more than a brother to him. He was his best mate."

 

"And I still haven't found a charm to reverse my parents' memory wipes. They're still in Australia," Hermione added sadly. Ron put an arm around her.

 

"I just wish that nobody on our side had died." said Harry.

 

"We all do, mate," Ron said. "But at least we're still here."

 

"Not helping me feel better."

 

"What Ron is trying to say, Harry," Hermione interjected, " is that while there may have been losses, they weren't for nothing. We should be thankful. Now come on, we don't want to be late."

 

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hefted their things onto the train with the rest of the students.

They walked down the corridor, returning the streams of "hellos" and "hiyas." One person in particular caught Harry's eye. Their platinum blonde hair shining in the sunlight streaming through the compartment windows. Then it was gone.

 

The Trio walked on and passed the compartment the blonde had disappeared into.

 

"Potter," said a harsh voice. Harry turned around and looked into the pale grey eyes of the boy he had despised for years.

 

"Malfoy," Harry responded.

 

"Could I . . . um . . . have a word with you for a moment?" the blonde said softly. "Alone?”

 

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He turned towards his best friends.

 

“Go on you two, I'll catch up."

 

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione said warily.

 

"It's Malfoy," Harry said. "I think I can handle him."

 

"Come on 'Mione," Ron said, pulling Hermione's arm softly. She went reluctantly. Harry followed Draco into his compartment and shut the sliding glass door behind him. As Harry sat across from the former Death Eater, he couldn't help but notice how defeated Draco looked. His shoulders sagged and his hair was disheveled. There was no trace of the proud pure-blood boy he knew.

 

"How was your summer?" Harry said in a desperate attempt to relieve the tension. Draco looked up at him sadly and sighed.

 

"I didn't call you in here to make small talk, Potter."

 

“Then what Malfoy?”

 

“I-I made mistakes. Loads of them. I know what I did was inexcusable, but I had no choice. You-Know-Who was going to kill me if I-” Draco said, voice cracking in odd places. “If I didn’t do as I was commanded.”

 

“Why didn’t you say it was me?” Harry demanded; the question had been bothering him since the incident. “You knew.”

 

“Yes, I did know it was you three. I didn’t say anything because . . . because . . .” Draco took a deep breath. “Because I didn’t want you to die, alright?”

 

“You didn’t? But you hate me.” Harry was confused. His nemesis wanted him alive.

 

“I don’t hate you. And I’m sorry for, well, everything. I resented you for rejecting me that first day I met you. That usually never happens.”

 

“I accept your apology Malfoy, but I’m not the only one you need to make amends with,” Harry said gently.

 

A single tear flowed down Malfoy’s pale cheek. Harry suppressed the urge to wipe it away. Instead, he stuck out his hand.

 

“Let’s start over. Hi, I’m Harry Potter.”

 

A small grin appeared on Draco’s face and his grey eyes shined a bit brighter as he took Harry’s hand.

 

“I’m Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

As Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the students, whispers reached Harry's ears and he could feel the stares of the entire student body following him. Draco made a move to go to the Slytherin table, but Harry stopped him. 

"Where are you going?" the black-haired boy said.

"To sit with the rest of my house," Draco said, gesturing to the table on the far left. The Slytherin students didn't look very happy to see either of the two boys. "Where I belong." 

"Sit with me, I mean us instead." Harry pleaded. "It will give you the chance to apologize." 

"Fine," Malfoy said reluctantly. "

Harry grinned and sat down. Ron raised an eyebrow at him and Harry waved him off. 

 

After dinner, the students made their way to their dormitories. Harry collapsed on his bed after a round of “good nights” to his fellow Gryffindors and stared at the ceiling.

Around midnight, Harry saw a flash of pale blue light coming from the window. He patted his nightstand in search of his glasses and put them on his face. He made his way to the window and looked around. Another flash came from the top of the Astronomy tower.

After a few minutes of watching, Harry realized that it was a Patronus. A rodent of some kind. A ferret?

“Malfoy,” Harry whispered to himself. “Expecto Patronum.” He waves his wand and his stag made its way to where Malfoy was perched on the Tower.

“Potter,” Draco laughed when he saw the famous stag Patronus. He sent his ferret to meet it and they danced around each other. It was breathtaking. Draco smiled and made his way back to the Slytherin common room. “Goodnight Potter,” he whispered. 

Harry was smiling too in the window of Gryffindor Tower when he fell asleep. “Goodnight Malfoy,” he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was late to Transfiguration the next morning. He ran through the halls, cloak half on, and skidded to a stop outside of Professor McGonagall’s classroom. Harry slowly opened the door and slipped inside. 

“Mr. Potter,” said a familiar strict voice. “How nice of you to join us.” 

“Sorry Professor,” Harry said as he made his way to his seat next to Ron. “Woke up late.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t stay up late with your classmates and go to sleep. Maybe then you won’t be late,” McGonagall said with a hint of amusement. “Now class, as I was saying, today we are going to be transforming fauna into flora.” She looked at the confused faces of her students. “Animals to plants.” 

A chorus of “ohs” went around the room. 

“Get with a partner.” 

Harry immediately looked at Ron. 

“Sorry, mate,” the ginger said. “I’m pairing with ‘Mione.” 

“S’okay. I’ll um pair with…” Harry saw a flash of platinum blonde. “Malfoy!” 

The Slytherin turned around with a shocked look on his face. Harry walked over to him. 

“You called, Potter?” Draco said. 

“Yeah, um, do you want to be my partner?” 

“What about Weasley?” 

“Ron is pairing with Hermione.”

“Oh, um yeah, sure.” 

The boys sat down next to each other and awkwardly awaited McGonagall’s next instruction. 

 

“‘Doesn’t look too hard,’” Draco mocked as Harry tried the spell for the umpteenth time. 

“Like you did any better,” Harry retorted. Draco’s cat had only lost its cat tail, not become one. 

“Still better than you managed.” 

“Maybe if I had known this spell during the Triwizard Tournament, I could have turned that Horntail into a dragon snap flower and gotten my egg easily.”

Draco chuckled and smiled his first genuine smile since before the war. Harry glances over and his heart did a little somersault and his stomach knotted. Harry smiled back. 

“You should smile more often,” Harry said, turning back to his cat. 

Draco faltered and the smile dropped. 

“I’ve had nothing to smile about,” Draco whispered. 

Harry made a silent vow to himself to change that.


	4. Chapter 4

“Is it just me or is Malfoy more… pleasant than before?” Ron remarks as he, Harry, and Hermione make their way down to the dungeons for Potions class. 

“I’ve noticed it as well,” Hermione says, glancing over at Harry. Harry doesn’t make eye contact with the brunette. 

“Ah,” said another familiar voice. “I was hoping to see you again Mr. Potter.” 

“Professor Slughorn,” Harry said. 

“Miss Granger,” the professor said. “Looking lovely as ever. And good to see you Weselby.” Slughorn retreated into the Potions classroom. 

“You’d think he’d get my bloody name right,” Ron sighed as the Trio followed Slughorn into the classroom. 

 

“Today,” Professor Slughorn announced after the class had settled. “We will be brewing a Comatose Concoction. In pairs, I want you to follow the instructions on the board and create this brew. You have an hour. Begin!” 

As was with McGonagall’s assignment, Harry found himself partnered with Draco. 

“Together again aren’t we?” Draco remarked when he noticed the black-haired boy walking towards him. 

“I guess so,” Harry blushed. They both grabbed their copies of Advanced Potion Making and flipped to the chapter on sleeping potions. As Draco reached for a pinch of doxie wings, Harry made the same move and their hands touched for a fraction of a second. 

“S-sorry,” the blonde stuttered and retracted his hand. Harry looked at Malfoy and noticed the light sprinkle of silver freckles that peppered the Slytherin’s nose. He also noticed that Draco’s eyes had a tint of blue to them. 

Draco looked up to see Harry staring at him and blushed profusely. “What are you looking at, Potter?” He said harshly. 

“You,” Harry whispered and looked away.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Harry had a dream about the Slytherin boy he used to hate so much. It wasn’t a particularly arousing dream, but it ignited an emotion in Harry’s chest all the same. 

At midnight, Harry was woken up by another pale blue flash of light from the Astronomy Tower. He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and made his way through the empty halls and passages to where Draco was perched on the tower’s balcony railings. 

“Hello Malfoy,” Harry whispered. Draco smiled and turned around to face Harry. 

“Potter,” he smirked. “Back in the old cloak I see.” 

“What are you doing up here?” 

Draco sighs and turns away. He shivers and Harry puts some of the cloak around him. A faint smile tugs at the blond boy’s lips. 

“I’m alone, Potter. Utterly alone. My father is in Azkaban, my mother is nowhere to be found, my aunt is dead, and my so-called friends have abandoned me. I have no one,” Draco whispered. 

“You have me,” Harry said. 

Draco let out a breathy chuckle. “Oh really?” 

“Yup.” 

They make eye contact and hold each other’s gaze for a bit longer than necessary. 

“Harry,” Draco says softly. “Do you have feelings for me? Other than being friends?” 

“I-I…” Harry stammers. 

“Don’t lie either. I can tell if you are.” 

To be honest Harry didn’t know himself. This was all new to him. 

“I honestly don’t know Draco,” Harry whispered back. “What about you?” 

Draco looks at Harry. Then he shrugged off the cloak and left Harry standing on the Astronomy Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple months later, the Great Hall is blooming with extravagant decorations and twelve glorious Christmas trees as the students settle in for Christmas dinner. 

Draco is sitting with Harry and the Gryffindors and so is, much to everyone’s surprise, Zabini. 

“The Great Hall is so… empty,” Draco observes as he tucks into his turkey. 

“Yeah, it’s normally like this around Christmas,” Harry replies. “Um, I got you a gift Draco.” 

He pulls out a long, slim, white box with a green bow. 

“You didn’t have to, Harry,” Draco says as he gently takes the box. He opens it. It’s a gold watch. 

“H-Harry I cant accept this. It must have cost you a lot.” 

“It’s fine,” Harry said, taking the watch and putting it on the pale boy’s wrist. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Draco blushed. “I kinda sorta got you a present too. It’s in the Owlery.” 

“Why?” 

“You’ll see.” 

“Um, ‘Arree,” Ron says with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. “Wazzat bove oor ed?” 

“What?” Harry said. 

“He said,” Hermione interjected, shooting a look at Ron. “‘What’s that above your head?’”

Harry looked up and paled. It was mistletoe. And it was directly above him and Draco. Harry nudged him with his arm and Draco looked up too. Draco blushed until he was glowing red. 

“I-I… u-um… d-do… w-we…?” Draco stammered. Harry leaned in and quickly kissed Draco’s lips. Everyone softly gasped as the two blushed scarlet. Harry got up and quickly exited the Hall. 

 

“I should not be having these feelings,” Harry repeated to himself. He was on the Astronomy Tower, pacing, trying to calm his fluttering heart palpitations. 

“What feelings?” 

“Bloody hell, Malfoy! Don’t sneak up on me!” 

The Slytherin boy was leaned against the doorway casually, as if nothing bothered him. 

“What feelings?” Draco repeated. 

“N-nothing.” 

Draco stepped forward and grabbed Harry’s chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. 

“Try again,” Draco said as he just barely brushed his lips against Harry’s. “What feelings?” 

“Feelings,” Harry sighed. “For you.” 

“Good.”

“Good?” Harry was confused. 

“Because that means that I can do this without hesitation.” 

Draco crashed his mouth into Harry’s and savored the feeling of his soft lips. Harry’s hands drifted to Draco’s waist and pulled him in closer. Draco’s hands found their way to Harry’s dark, thick hair and knotted themselves in it and pulled gently, making the Golden Boy moan softly into the Slytherin’s mouth. Hips grinder together as the passion grew. Both boys felt blood rush to their midsections. 

Draco broke off the kiss. “Goodnight, Harry,” He said huskily and disappeared down the tower stairs. Harry stood there, stunned and aroused. 

“G-Goodnight, Draco.”


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the year was littered with emotion and confusion for Draco and Harry. But today was their last day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They would no longer be students after today. 

“Damn,” sighs Harry. “I’m really gonna miss this place.”

“Me too,” Hermione said, wrapping an arm around Harry and Ron’s shoulders. 

“It was home,” Ron added as they stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. 

“Have any of you seen Malfoy?” Harry asks. The couple shakes their heads.

“My ears are burning,” the Slytherin drawled. “Is someone talking about me?”

“I was looking for you,” Harry said. “Come sit with us on the way back.”

“Actually Harry, I need to talk to you.”

Ron and Hermione nodded and walked off to find their own compartment. Harry and Draco walked back to the one the blond boy had come out of. 

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked as soon as they sat down. 

“I have no place to stay.” Draco blurted. 

“What about Malfoy Manor?” 

“There is no way in hell am I ever going back there.” 

Harry thought carefully. “Well… my godfather left me his house. You’d be welcome to stay with me for the time being. If you want?”

“Are you sure it’s okay? I wouldn’t want to force you into anything.”

“It’s fine Draco, I promise,” Harry says as he reaches across the gap to take Draco’s hand. 

“Harry!” A red-headed girl bursts in. 

“Ginny! What the bloody hell…”

“Harry, you have to convince Ron that I’m not staying here with you. He still thinks we are together.”

“What? I thought you told him.”

“I thought you did!”

“Fuck. Wait, where are you going?” 

Ginny blushes red “Abroad… with my girlfriend.”

“G-girlfriend? I didn’t know you were…”

“Bi? Well I am and Luna and I are going to tour Europe. Ron is pitching a fit.”

“I’ll handle it later.”

“Thanks Harry.” She turns. “Malfoy?”

“Hi,” Draco says shyly. 

“Oooooh. I see what’s going on here. You better take care of him or you’ll have a lot of people to answer to.”

Harry and Draco both turn red as a tomato. 

“Bye Ginny.”

“See ya Harry.”


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Draco arrived at Number Twelve Grimmuald Place at almost two in the afternoon. Harry lifted the magic barrier and escorted the blonde inside. 

As soon as the front door closed there was a deafening crack, and a hunched over house elf appeared. 

“Welcome home, Master Potter,” Kreacher croaked. “And the young Malfoy too?” 

“Kreacher,” Harry said. “Draco is going to be staying with us for a while. Can you make up a room for him?”

“As master wishes,” Kreacher bowed and Disapparated. 

“Where are you sleeping?” Draco asked Harry as the black haired boy picked up their bags. 

“In my godfather’s old room.”

“I’m sorry,” Draco whispered as they made their way up the steps to the second landing. 

“For what?” 

“Your godfather’s passing. I know it’s a little late but I offer my condolences.” 

“Thank you,” Harry said, shocked by the sincerity in Draco’s voice. 

As they reached the landing, Kreacher hobbled out of the room across from Sirius’s. “Master Malfoy’s room is ready.”

“Isn’t that Regulus’s old room?” Harry asked the elf. 

“It is, sir. But Kreacher is happy to let the young Malfoy sleep in it as long as he doesn’t desecrate it.”

“I promise,” Draco said. Kreacher smiled. 

“What shall the Masters be having for supper?” 

“I’m in the mood for some roast and potatoes with treacle tarts for dessert. How about you?” Harry asked Draco. 

“Sounds delicious.”

“Kreacher will call when dinner is ready.” The elf bowed and disappeared. 

 

“This room is magnificent,” Draco says as Harry deposits Draco’s bags in his room. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry said. Draco looked at him with a tender smile. “I’ll let you unpack.” Harry walked towards the door. 

“Wait!” Draco called. Harry turned around and the blond attacked him with a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Harry could feel the blush rising in his cheeks as he put his arms around Draco. 

“N-no problem.” Harry said. When Draco let him go he drunkenly reached for the door and stumbled to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco and Harrry sat down to their delicious dinner a few hours later. Sat across from each other, they couldn’t help themselves and frequently snuck little glances at each other. 

“So, what do you plan on doing as a career?” Harry asked Draco as the blonde boy shoveled potatoes into his mouth. 

“I’ve been thinking of becoming an Auror,” Draco says thoughtfully. “So I can help undo the damage my father caused. What about you?”

“I’ve wanted to be an Auror for a while. To help defeat the Dark Arts once and for all.” 

Draco absentmindedly looked at the exposed Dark Mark on his right forearm. Harry reached over and grasped the blonde boy’s hand and gently ran his fingers over his knuckles. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Harry said gently as he gathered the dishes and put them in the sink. Draco moves him a way from the sink. 

“I’ll do the dishes. You go upstairs and have a shower.”

 

After Harry’s much needed shower, he hears a beautiful noise coming from downstairs. Pulling on a pair of pajama pants, he headed down to investigate. 

The sound was coming from the kitchen. Harry silently opened the door and gasped at what he saw. Draco was singing. And it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. 

“Draco,” he breathed. The blonde boy dropped the knife he was holding and clutched his hand in pain. “Draco!” 

Harry rushed over and took the boy’s hand in his. Draco had accidentally cut himself on the knife when Harry startled him. Harry looked up with concern to see Draco flushed red. 

“Let’s bandage this up for you.”

“Masters,” Kreacher said as he Apparated into the kitchen. “A letter from Mister Weasley and Miss Delacour.”


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Draco Apparated to Shell Cottage and knocked on the wooden door. 

“Are those seashells?” Draco asked, looking up at the roof. 

“Why do you think it’s called ‘Shell Cottage?’” Harry replied. 

A beautiful silver-haired woman answered the door. Her eyes lit up when they landed on Harry’s face. 

“‘Arry!” She exclaimed, pulling him into a crushing hug. “It eez so good to see you!”

“Hello Fleur,” Harry said. 

“And que est-ce? I don’t recognize you?” Fleur said, her blue-eyed gaze landing on Draco. 

“This is Draco Malfoy, a friend,” Harry explained. 

“I thought la famille du Malfoy were Death Eaters?” 

“I’ve given up that life.” Draco said. “I never liked it anyway.”

“Well then, come in, s’il vous plaît. Make yourselves comfortable while I go fetch William.” Fleur said as she floated to another room. 

“Is she-“

“Part Veela?” Harry finished. “Yup.”

Just then, a blue-haired child stumbled into the sitting room. He looked up at Harry with large hazel eyes and drool hanging from his mouth. 

“Teddy?” Harry asked. The child clapped happily and teetered his way over to Harry, chubby hands making grabbing motions. Harry picked him up and held him close, a reminder of all the people he had lost in the battle of Hogwarts. 

“I see you’ve found your godson,” a laidback voice said from the doorway. 

“Bill,” Harry said. 

“Godson?” Draco asked, confused. “Who’s child is that?” 

“Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are the child’s parents.” 

“Oh,” Draco mumbled and looked away. “They made Harry his godfather?” 

Bill nodded. Draco looked over to see Harry cooing and bouncing baby Teddy in his arms. Draco could feel his heart melting in his chest. 

“It’s getting late. You two should stay for dinner while we pack Teddy’s things.” Fleur said, reentering the sitting room. 

“Why?” Harry asked. 

“We summoned you because you need to take care of your godson now that you’re out of school. We love him and all, but Remus did not place him in our care. We’ve only been taking care of him because you were at Hogwarts.” Bill explained. 

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that. And I have no problems taking this ray of sunshine off your hands. Is there anything I need to know, especially since Remus…” Harry let the implication hang in the air between him and the Weasleys. 

“No symptoms as of yet. But he certainly has inherited Tonks’ talent.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Harry looked over at Draco. “Do you want to hold him?”

“If that’s all right, I don’t want to be a bother.” Draco said shyly. 

“No problem,” Harry says, handing his godson to the pale blonde. Immediately Teddy locks his little hand around Draco’s pointer finger and cops happily. Draco smiled for a second time that night and Harry felt his heart breaking. He knew he was a goner. 

“‘Arry?” Fleur calls. “Could you help me in the kitchen?” 

“Sure.” Harry says and with one last longing glance at Draco and Teddy, he gets up and follows Fleur. 

 

 

“Your English has gotten better.” Harry comments as he and Fleur chopped vegetables. 

“Thank you. And if you don’t mind me saying, I’m very happy for you.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Draco. He is your boyfriend, right?”

“No,” Harry says, dropping his eyes away from Fleur’s and concentrating on the carrot he was mincing. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck. 

“Well, you should take your chance while you still have it. You both care for each other deeply and I would hate to see you live in regret.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Harry said as they settled into a comfortable silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Months later, Harry woke up in the middle of the night and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He heard a cooing noise in the sitting room and peeked out of the doorway. Draco was sitting on the couch with Teddy and making bubbles fly out of his wand. Teddy watched the bubbles with wide eyes and a large grin. 

“Hey you two,” Harry said throatily as he walked into the sitting room and sat next to Draco. He slung an arm around the back of the couch and Draco sank into him. 

“Hi,” Draco said and nuzzled his nose into the black haired boy’s neck. Harry kissed the top of Draco’s head and sighed. He’d made up his mind earlier. Tonight was the night. No more waiting. 

Harry slipped his arm from around Draco and walked quickly to his room. He grabbed the black box and sprinted back to the sitting room. Draco looked at Harry with a puzzled look until Harry sank down on one knee and presented him with the box. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” he took a deep breath before he continued. “I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you but denied myself those feelings because I was scared you wouldn’t return them. But then you gave me a chance to express those feelings and I have never been happier. And seeing you with my godson only furthered my resolve. Draco, will you make me the happiest man to ever exist and marry me?” 

Both men had tears streaming down their faces. Harry opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with a crimson strip running through the middle. 

Draco set Teddy down on the couch and kneeled in front of Harry. He took the ring as slid it on his left hand. 

“Yes,” he whispered and Harry scooped him up and kissed him like his very existence depended on it. 

“I’m never letting you get away from me,” Harry whispered. “Never again.”


End file.
